


Prom Night

by kaythulu



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Bottom Tweek Tweak, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, They are both 18 here, Top Craig Tucker, dumb boys in love, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythulu/pseuds/kaythulu
Summary: Craig and Tweek finally have a chance to have sex for the first time, and they decide to do it after the South Park High Senior Prom.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 172





	1. Tweek's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough awkward but cute first time Creek fanfics, so I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world.

Tweek was a steady fixture in Craig Tucker’s life. The two had been together for almost a decade at this point, with them being “fake” boyfriends to appease the adults in South Park, which turned into being actual boyfriends by elementary school standards. Even as time passed and they grew older, little in their relationship actually changed. 

When they reached middle school, they still held hands through the hallways, Craig still gave Tweek a peck on the lips when they met back up after school officially ended. They still had their petty little fights, that normally lasted a day or two before one of them, usually Craig, broke down and apologized for whatever stupid thing they were mad about. They would still go on amusement park dates, the only difference was now they were actually tall enough to ride the roller coasters. 

By high school, their relationship was still going strong, despite all the weird life changes that had occurred. Tweek’s parents were arrested on drug possession, and he was moved to live with his grandparents on the other side of town. Craig was a bit disappointed that his boyfriend lived further away, but the positives of Tweek finally getting out of his abusive family situation. His jittering had calmed down immensely, and his general paranoia about everything trying to “get him” improved.

Tweek still had horrible anxiety, and a slight caffeine addiction, and Craig spent their early high school years helping Tweek rebuild his trust in the world and other people. It was hard at first, Tweek terribly upset at what his parents had been secretly doing to him for literal years. When Craig was a sophomore and got his license, it was common for Tweek to ring him up late at night, having a panic attack or mental breakdown due to drug withdrawals from a drug he didn’t even know he was addicted to. Craig would drive right over to his house, not caring if his parents caught him sneaking out. 

Craig would sneak into Tweek’s window, and would hold him as the other boy shook and cried in his arms until he exhausted himself and fell asleep. Craig would hold on to Tweek as he slept, wishing he could break into that prison and give his parents some well deserved justice for the hell they put his boyfriend through.

Junior year, however, things in Tweek’s life finally settled. His addiction and withdrawals ceased, and though the anxiety and constant coffee drinking stayed, his general mental health finally seemed stable and good. 

As for their relationship, the hand holding and pecks on the lips had turned into heated make-out sessions, grinding on each other until one or both eventually came in their underwear. Craig did most of his laundry from then on.

But best of all, Tweek was informed he would inherit his parent’s assets, including the coffee shop, all their money, and their old house when he turned 18 the following year.

“Oh, wow,” Craig exclaimed after Tweek told him the news, “My boyfriend, a homeowner and business man at 18. I’m the luckiest guy in the whole world.” 

Tweek rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the Tucker family couch, “The house is c-cool, I guess, but having to run a business right out of high school? Jesus Christ, no way. That is way too much for me.” He stuttered, voice sounding clear panic at the thought.

Craig sighed, sitting next to his boyfriend and wrapping an arm around him, “Hey, babe, you don’t have to reopen the place. You can just sell it to some big fancy corporate person, and also sell the house. And then use that money to move you and your super handsome and awesome boyfriend out of South Park forever.”

Tweek giggled, and Craig’s heart soared. He loved when he made Tweek laugh. Tweek was usually such a stressed out person, so the moments where he got to forget whatever was distressing him and just laugh was such a treat for Craig, especially when it was Craig himself who got the laugh out of him. 

Tweek placed a small peck on Craig’s lips, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Yeah, dude. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

* * *

That was over a year ago, and it was finally Tweek’s 18th birthday. It was mid-May, and all the seniors in South Park High were getting ready for the senior prom. But while his classmates were busy deciding what color tie to wear, Tweek was busy being given the key to his old family house, as well as making arrangements for all the other assets he was inheriting.

Craig sat in his room, waiting for his boyfriend to send him the text to come pick him up from the lawyer’s office. What should have been only a couple of hours seemed like eternity for Craig, worrying about how much stress his poor boyfriend was under right now by all the legal jargon he was having to sit through.

When the text finally came, Craig sped across town to pick Tweek up, who got into the car looking exhausted. While Craig drove the two back to his house, he noticed Tweek dozing off in the passenger seat.  _ God, he’s so cute,  _ Craig thought to himself, little snores escaping Tweek’s open mouth, his lead leaning up against the window.

Finally pulling into his driveway, Craig gently shook Tweek’s shoulder to wake him. “Tweek, babe, wake up, we’re back,” Tweek’s eyes fluttered open, blinking away sleep.  _ Cute _ . 

Craig made a pot of coffee for Tweek, and the two settled in Craig’s room so Tweek could give Craig the details of his meeting with the lawyer. He had received the keys to his old house, and the title deed to the abandoned Tweek Bro’s Coffee. Apparently, all the money his parent’s had were used for legal fees during their initial trial, so nothing was left for Tweek in his parent’s bank account.

When he was done explaining what happened during his long, and apparently very boring meeting, Tweek slammed his third cup of coffee and took a deep breath. This was all way too much for any eighteen year old, let alone one who had just turned eighteen that day.

Craig stood up from his spot next to Tweek on his bed, leaning down to give Tweek a gentle kiss, mouth tasting like the cheap coffee Craig had just made. Tweek sighed in his mouth, hands about to reach up to tangle themselves in Craig’s shirt, but Craig abruptly broke the kiss, Tweek making a little noise of annoyance. 

Craig just chuckled, lips moving to Tweek’s forehead before standing up straight, “Close your eyes, babe. I have a surprise for you.” Tweek did as he was told, closing his eyes in anticipation. Craig ran downstairs where his gift to Tweek sat on the table. It wasn’t much, since Craig didn’t have much money to splurge on Tweek to get him a gift he truly deserved, but he hoped it was the thought that counted.

Running back upstairs, Tweek hadn’t moved a muscle, eyes still closed and waiting, “Alright, open.” Tweek opened his eyes, in front of him was Craig, holding a plate with a beautifully decorated cupcake. 

“It isn’t much,” Craig said sheepishly, wishing he had more to give Tweek, because Tweek was amazing and wonderful, and he deserved way more than just a cupcake for his special day, “But I know you love cupcakes, and I wanted to give you something you love because you deserve it, honey.” Tweek smiled, a smile so warm and bright, Craig’s knees turned into jelly. Face turning red, Tweek stood from the bed and took the cupcake into his hands, still smiling at him as he said, Thank you, Craig. It’s perfect.”

Three hours had passed, and with the cupcake eaten, the two were spending Tweek’s birthday how they usually spend their evenings- tangled up in Craig’s small twin bed, lips pressed feverishly against each other. Craig opened his mouth slightly to lick at Tweek’s bottom lip. Tweek whimpered, opening his mouth for Craig. 

Craig felt something was off, though. Tweek seemed almost… differently than usual. Like he was more desperate, letting out a small moan as Craig sucked Tweek’s tongue into his mouth. 

Whatever was up with Tweek, it was driving Craig absolutely  _ insane,  _ his dick pressing uncomfortably hard in his jeans. Craig bit down on Tweek’s bottom lip, and Tweek finally broke the kiss off, panting loudly.

“Craig…” Tweek whimpered again, Craig leaning down to press open mouth kisses on Tweek’s neck. The nice thing about Tweek and his constant button up shirts was that it gave easy access for Craig to pepper his neck and collarbone with kisses and love bites.

“What is it, babe?” Craig breathed into Tweek’s neck, sucking a particularly large hickey onto the side of Tweek’s throat. Tweek’s hands were in Craig’s hair, pulling slightly to signal to Craig to stop his assault on his neck.

“Can-can we slow down a bit? I… I want to ask you something.” Tweek stuttered, face still flushed and lips sore from Craig’s intense kisses. Craig hummed in response, giving the freshly made love mark a quick kiss before sitting up. Tweek followed, and now the two were sitting facing each other.

“Alright, babe. What do you want to talk about?” Craig questioned. Tweek chewed on his lip, fiddling with his hands in his lap. Whatever was on his mind, Tweek was apparently too afraid to actually say it. “It’s- it is really embarrassing.” Tweek spoke softly, voice barely audible, but Craig was used to Tweek’s voice going quiet when he was embarrassed about something.

Craig cradled Tweek’s face in both his hands, forcing Tweek to look him in the eyes. Still chewing on his bottom lip, Tweek sighed happily into the touch. “Just close your eyes and say it.” Craig reassured him. Tweek nodded, eyes closing as he took a deep breath,

_ “Ireallywantustohavesex.”  _ Tweek squeaked, talking fast in the way he does when he is stressing over something. He buried his face into Craig’s shoulder, embarrassment creeping in. Craig blinked, mind processing what Tweek just said. After 9 years of dating, Craig had gotten good at deciphering Tweek speak, as he called it, so he was sure he had heard Tweek correctly. 

“Tweek, I- Are you sure?” Craig asked, eyes widening in surprise. He felt Tweek nod his head, still hiding his face in Craig’s shoulder, bunching Craig’s shirt in his hands. 

Craig was taken aback by Tweek bringing up the subject of sex. Sure, Craig had definitely thought about it many, many times. But he usually kept those thoughts to when he was by himself in the shower, and never really thought about actually suggesting to Tweek they have sex. The two had been together for so long that Craig just assumed if or when they had sex, it would just happen naturally. 

Craig felt his already half-erect cock stir in his jeans at the thought, awkwardly clearing his throat, “Do you want to, like, right now?” he asked stupidly, still trying to wrap his mind over Tweek’s boldness.

“N-No way, man. Your parents and sister are home. Plus, we need to like… prepare for it, or something, right?” Tweek sounded just as awkward as Craig felt, and Craig couldn’t help but start laughing at how ridiculous they both were being. Tweek puffed his cheeks in annoyance at Craig’s laughter, but soon joined in. God, Craig loved this boy more than anything in the world.

“I-I was thinking,” Tweek finally spoke, his voice no longer having any of that nervous embarrassment it did before, “Prom is this weekend, and I have a big, empty house all to myself. So, w-we could do it after prom…” Craig couldn’t help but burst out into laughter for a second time, not from nerves but from how cheesy the idea was. “You want our first time to be prom night?” Craig giggled, “Babe, that’s so cliché.”

Tweek made a sound of irritation, glaring at Craig, face red from embarrassment, “I thought it sounded romantic!” He argued back, his pout was so cute that Craig had to hold back from kissing the living daylights out of him. Craig conceded, though, because no matter how cliché it was to lose your virginity on prom night, he secretly loved the idea, that it would be the perfect time for them to finally go all the way. 

“Alright, honey.” Craig scooped Tweek back into his arms, loving how Tweek instantly relaxed at his touch. “It sounds perfect.” Tweek hooked his arms around Craig’s neck, bringing the black haired boy into a deep kiss, Craig wrapping his arms tighter around Tweek’s small waist. 

“One last thing,” Tweek whispered into Craig’s mouth, “Um, I was hoping that, um, you could be the one, like.. On top.”  _ Fuck.  _ Craig was fully hard at this point, the thought of Tweek wanting to be the one getting fucked causing all the blood to flow directly to his cock. 

“Yeah,” Craig breathed huskily, Tweek shivered in his arms, clearly affected by the low tone of his boyfriend’s voice, “Yeah, I can do that.” 

Tweek shifted in Craig’s lap, brushing up against the straining erection in Craig’s jeans. Craig let out a low groan at the slight friction, and Tweek gasped in surprise at the hardness now pressing against his leg.

“Sorry.” Craig muttered under his breath, but instead of moving away, Tweek shifted again, Craig biting back a moan, “Tweek…” 

Tweek shushed him, “Craig, c-can I suck you off?” Craig let out a groan, “ _ Fuck,  _ of course you can, babe,” fingers grabbing Tweek’s chin to give the blonde-haired boy a rough kiss. 

Tweek let Craig suck on his tongue for a bit, before pushing him off, getting off the bed and sinking to his knees in front of him. Craig swallowed hard, mind racing. This was something they had never done before, and his heart felt it was going to stop from how hard it was beating. 

Tweek unzipped Craig’s jeans with shaking hands. As much as he wanted to do this, to make Craig feel good because Craig deserved to feel good, he also had no idea what the fuck he was going. He had researched on the Internet how to give head, but that was about it. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves before pulling Craig’s jeans and boxers down in one swoop.

This was not the first time Tweek had seen Craig’s dick, since the two had taken many a shower together when Craig’s parents weren’t home, grinding against each other under the hot water. But he had never actually had the chance to look at it. Tweek didn’t have much experience to base this off, but Craig’s dick was bigger than average. 

Licking his lips on instinct, Tweek leaned forward, giving the head a tentative lick. He had never really thought about what Craig would taste like, but he decided that it wasn’t nearly as bad as he had expected.

Craig whimpered, the noise urging Tweek to fully wrap his lips around the tip. “Fuck,” Craig cursed, hand reaching down to grab Tweek’s head on impulse. Tweek swirled his tongue around the head, before taking more of Craig’s dick into his mouth. He went slow, adjusting to Craig’s size to avoid choking. Craig pet Tweek’s hair, Tweek hallowing his cheeks as he started bobbing his head up and down the length of Craig’s cock.

Craig let out a loud moan, head rolling back. He had dreamed about what Tweek’s mouth would feel like wrapped around his dick, but his shower masturbation thoughts were nothing compared to the real thing. Being engulfed in wet heat like this, Craig knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

He glanced down at the blonde haired boy eagerly sucking his cock, and Tweek looked up, feeling eyes on him. Craig looked absolutely wrecked, face and neck flushed a beautiful dark red, hair sticking to his forehead in a sweaty mess, mouth open letting out breathy moans. Tweek felt a surge of confidence, and maintained eye contact with Craig as he continued bobbing his head, using his right hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

“T-Tweek, fuck…” Craig was so close, and the grip in Tweek’s hair tightened just a bit, not enough to hurt but enough to hopefully send Tweek the message that he wasn’t going to last much longer, “Tweek, I’m gonna,  _ ah,  _ come in your mouth if you,  _ f-fuck,  _ don’t stop…” Craig managed to choke out, amazed he didn’t shoot his load the moment he saw Tweek staring up at him, red faced and watery eyed, saliva dripping down his chin as he eagerly sucked on Craig’s cock. 

Instead of letting go, however, Tweek started moving up and down Craig’s dick faster, his lips swollen and wet with pre-come and saliva. He had decided early on he was going to let Craig come down his throat, and he was shocked to find himself wanting Craig to come down his throat, wanting to know what it would be like when Craig finally let go, knowing that Tweek was the one who made him feel this way. The thought excited Tweek to no end, and without realizing it, he began palming his erection in his jeans as he swallowed around Craig’s dick.

Tweek let out a moan around Craig’s cock as he palmed himself, and Craig was  _ done.  _ With a choked moan of Tweek’s name, he came in Tweek’s mouth. Tweek swallowed as best he could, still palming himself as Craig’s come shoots down his throat. Craig’s hand is still petting Tweek’s hair as his dick softens in his mouth.

Finally, Tweek releases him. Craig pulls Tweek back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him as he catches his breath. Craig was sure he had never come that fucking hard in his life, and he almost felt dizzy from how intense it was. Tweek whined and squirmed in his arms, and he realizes that Tweek is still painfully hard. Craig presses the palm of his hand against Tweek’s bulge, Tweek gasping at the much needed friction. 

Tweek was still worked up from the blow job, and it only took a few hard presses of Craig’s hand on his clothed dick before he too was coming, shaking like a leaf in Craig’s arms as he did.

The two sat in momentary silence as their breathing returned to normal. Craig laid the two back on the way too small bed, bringing Tweek up to lay on his chest. Tweek snuggled up against Craig’s body, and the two sat in comfortable silence before Tweek cleared his throat, “Um, Craig?”

“Yeah, babe?” Craig asked, pressing a kiss to Tweek’s forehead, voice so full of love it made Tweek’s heart swell.

“Can I borrow a pair of boxers?”


	2. After Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom night comes and goes, but all Craig can think is him and Tweek's "after party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long this chapter took to get up! I just got a new puppy, and he has taken up most of my free time.

If Craig was being honest, he had no real interest in attending his Senior prom. Both him and Tweek bailed on going to the prom when they were Juniors, and Craig had assumed Tweek would also want to skip out Senior year as well. So Craig was surprised when Tweek not just asked him to the prom, but took the time to bake an extravagant cake, writing on the words “Prom?” in icing. 

When Craig asked why Tweek was now interested in attending prom, Tweek just shrugged, “I-I don’t know, it just kinda, f-feels like we have to, y’know?” Craig figured he was right, but still wasn’t necessarily looking forward to actually going to the prom. 

But now, the wait for prom weekend felt like an entirety. 

The week before the prom, Craig had barely gotten any alone time with his boyfriend. Since Tweek had inherited his old childhood home, the Tucker family had been busy helping Tweek get his old house cleaned up after sitting vacant for the past eight years. While Craig was happy to help his boyfriend in any way he could, he also couldn’t lie that he missed him. Sure, he saw him every single day, but it was spent either at school or working on Tweek’s house. By the time they got back to Craig’s for the night, they were too tired to do anything except curl up together in Craig’s small twin bed. It was also nice to see Tweek actually sleep for once, exhaustion from the day overtaking his usual anxiety induced insomnia. 

But god, Craig missed the nights where they weren’t too exhausted to eagerly press their lips together, tongues moving heatedly against each other as they tangled up in Craig’s small bed. 

And with the promise of what was going to come after the prom, the week leading up to this Saturday night was pure torture. 

When it was finally, finally Saturday, Craig could hardly wait for the prom to already be over.

* * *

Prom night itself was, well… excepted.

If Craig was being honest, he was so focused on the after prom, that he didn’t really focus on the actual prom itself. He remembers Stan and Wendy fighting on the dance floor over something (Craig wasn’t sure what they were fighting about but he assumed it was something dumb), which ended with Wendy throwing some of the punch in Stan’s face and stomping out. He was pretty sure Bebe left with her, leaving Kyle sitting awkwardly by himself at one of the tables. (But also, Craig was sure Kyle was gay and he didn’t seem too upset that his female prom date up and left).

He was also pretty sure Kenny spiked the punch at some point, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All Craig was worried about during the three hour long dance party was the after party.

Craig now paced the living room floor of Tweek’s mostly empty house. Tweek had seemingly enjoyed the prom more than Craig did, though they both avoided doing any actual dancing except for a slow dance. But Craig noticed Tweek seemed overly nervous all through the event, likely also nervous for what was to come. 

Once they had gotten back to Tweek’s house (the two spent the short car ride home in quiet, sharing occasional flushed glances at each other), Tweek gave Craig a soft and short kiss, his voice coming out in a quiet breath as he whispered, “G-give me a minute to get ready, okay?” Craig nodded, kissing him back just as soft, his stomach fluttering.

That was about five minutes ago, and Craig had stripped off his shoes and uncomfortable tuxedo jacket. His stomach was a mess of excitement and nerves. It still hadn’t really set in what he and Tweek were about to do. He had spent the past week “researching” how to properly fuck a guy- it wasn’t like Craig had  _ zero  _ idea how sex worked, but he wasn’t about to go in blind and risk hurting Tweek. 

Craig was interrupted from his thoughts with Tweek shouting from atop of the stairs, “Craig, you can come up now,” his voice indicating that same nervous-excitement Craig was feeling. With shaky legs, Craig walked upstairs to Tweek’s bedroom. Tweek had insisted that he wanted their first time to be in his old bedroom, despite the bed not being as large as the one in his parent’s room, but Tweek had actively avoided going anywhere near his parent’s room as he didn’t want to even think about them during this special moment.

Walking into Tweek’s bedroom, Craig was caught off guard by the scene displayed before him. The lights were dim, aside from the dozen or so candles scattered around the room, and the smell of roses was so strong it nearly smacked him in the face. Tweek was sitting on his bed in a similar state of undress as Craig. He looked up as Craig entered the room, giving him a shy smile. 

“It’s… this is really dumb and cheesy, isn’t it?” Tweek said with an awkward laugh. Craig couldn’t help it, and laughed with him. The awkwardness between them melting away as they snickered at how ridiculous they were. 

“Yeah, it is really fucking cheesy, babe.” Craig responded, walking over to Tweek on the bed to bend down to place a kiss on his head. Tweek let out a noise of content, and in an act of bravery, reached out and wrapped his arms around Craig’s middle and laid back, pulling Craig with him. 

Craig, now laying on top of Tweek on his way too small bed, smiled warmly down at the boy beneath him. 

“You’re so cute, honey.” Craig found himself saying, his heart speaking before his brain realized what he had just said. Tweek opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Craig leaned down and connected their lips together. Tweek squeaked in surprise, but relaxed into the open mouth kiss. 

The kiss was a mix of passion and urgency, Craig pushing his tongue into Tweek’s mouth to massage their tongues together. Craig had lost track of how long they just stayed there, sprawled out on Tweek’s small bed, tongues moving together and spit running down their jaws. Craig could feel his arousal growing, and with how Tweek was trying to grind his hips against Craig’s leg, it was obvious Tweek was aroused too.

Craig broke off the kiss, groaning at the look Tweek was giving him. His face was flushed red, lips swollen and breath heavy, and he was looking at Craig so desperately, Craig cursed under his breath.  _ Fuck,  _ it should be illegal for one boy to be this sexy. Leaning down, he began nipping at Tweek’s neck, unbuttoning Tweek’s dress shirt slowly, kissing the skin as it was revealed to him. Tweek’s hands shakily started to unbutton Craig’s shirt as well, but he got halfway before Craig moved his hands away to unbutton his shirt all the way. 

They both took their dress shirts off in a haste, Craig pushing Tweek back down on the mattress, lips going right back to Tweek’s neck. Tweek giggled at how forceful Craig was being, but soon found himself squirming under Craig’s lips on his neck, trailing down and nipping at his collar bone. 

“Craig, please…” Tweek all but pleaded out, moving his hips to grind against Craig’s leg.

“What do you want me to do, babe?” Craig cooed, lips moving to lap at one of his nipples. Tweek gasped- his nipples were particularly sensitive, a fact that they both recently learned and something Craig took advantage of whenever he could. 

“C-Can we,  _ ah _ , take our pants off?” Tweek asked, and Craig couldn’t agree more, feeling uncomfortably tight in his pants. Craig reluctantly removed himself off Tweek, standing up to remove his pants. Tweek stared at him with a heated gaze, and Craig swore under his breath. Tweek was always hot, but having Tweek sprawled out on the bed, shirt off with love bites scattered down his neck and chest, face red and pupils blown out with want, obvious erection straining in his dress pants, Craig had never felt so aroused in his  _ life. _

Tweek shifted up on his elbows, and started to unbutton his pants. It was clear from the angle that Tweek was having issues getting his pants down. Craig placed his hands in the waistband and helped Tweek shuffle his way out of his dress pants. Throwing the pants on the bedroom floor, he leaned back down to connect their lips again, Tweek laying back on the bed, opening his mouth to allow Craig’s tongue to enter and intertwin with his. 

Craig knew they were going to have to adjust their positions in order to make this work- and he reluctantly pulled off Tweek, both he and Tweek giving out unhappy noises at the loss. Without saying a word, Craig grabbed a hold of Tweek’s hips, moving him so he was now properly laying back on the bed, head hitting the soft pillows underneath him, letting out a small squeak in surprise. 

“Can I-,  _ fuck, _ can I take these off, babe?” Craig breathed, fingers playing with the waistband of Tweek’s underwear. Tweek nodded furiously, lifting his hips to help Craig pull his underwear down his body. Throwing the garment onto the floor, Craig quickly scrambled out of his underwear. It was almost comical how desperately fast Craig took his underwear off, and Tweek couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

Once Craig’s underwear was off, Tweek pointed over to the nightstand, “T-There’s lube and condoms in there,” Tweek stuttered, his body flushed such a pretty pink it made Craig dizzy with want. Craig grabbed the lube and a condom from the drawer, and returned to his position on the bed. Laying there, completely naked and lube in hand, made both Tweek and Craig stop and stare heatedly at each other, realization of what they were about to do settling in. 

“Hey…” Craig whispered lovingly, laying his body over Tweek’s and pressing small kisses onto Tweek’s neck. Tweek gave a content sigh, hands burying themselves in Craig’s hair. 

“Are you nervous?” Craig asked, knowing it was a stupid question to ask. Tweek was nervous about everything, so obviously he was going to be freaking out over this. But Craig wanted to ease as much anxiety as he could before he truly got started. 

“I-I am, yeah.” Tweek whimpered as Craig bit down on a particularly sensitive area on his neck, “are you?” 

As much as Craig wanted to answer with a confident no, he wasn’t nervous, he nodded against Tweek’s neck, “I am,” he answered truthfully, “I’m scared that I’m going to hurt you.” 

Tweek smiled warmly, cupping Craig’s cheeks, placing a reassuring peck on his lips. 

“You won’t, I trust you, Craig” Tweek assured, but Craig just shook his head, “But, I know it’s supposed to hurt the first time, especially if you have no experience with, y’know… anal stuff.” 

Tweek shifted his eyes, averting Craig’s gaze, “Well, actually, I, uh…” Tweek mumbled, chewing his bottom lip like he does when he is embarrassed. Craig raised an eyebrow in confusion at his boyfriend, staying silent until Tweek finally got the courage to continue, “I-I have some experience. I-  _ I’vefingeredmyself.”  _ Tweek’s face is now flushed with both embarrassment and arousal, hiding his face in his hands.

Craig’s mouth goes dry at the thought of Tweek squirming on his bed, two fingers in his ass as he bites his lips in a desperate attempt to stay silent, all while thinking about Craig being the one to do this to him, fingering himself so he can be prepared for Craig’s cock-

Craig is surprised he doesn’t shoot his load right there and then. 

Craig, speechless, literally growls as he dives back in, pinning the hands Tweek was using to cover his face with to the bed, devouring Tweek’s mouth in a hot, open-mouthed kiss that is mostly just tongue and teeth. Tweek moans in delight, surprised how much he likes Craig being forceful with him like this. “Fuck, you’re so hot, babe.” Craig said hungrily, “I wish I could have seen that. I bet you looked so sexy, fucking yourself with your fingers.” Tweek whimpered, grinding his hips in a desperate attempt for any sort of much needed friction against his now leaking dick.

Finally, Craig released Tweek’s wrists and grabbed the lube. As he started to slick his fingers up, Tweek spread his legs, letting Craig settle himself between them. He felt hazy from arousal, breath shaky as he watched Craig fumble with the bottle of lube in his hand. Once his fingers were slicked with what Craig hoped was enough lube, he reached down and circled his index finger at Tweek’s entrance.

Tweek gasped as Craig pushed his finger inside, Craig surprised at how relaxed Tweek seemed to be. He pumped his finger in and out for a few moments, watching Tweek carefully for any sign of discomfort. A second finger slid in alongside the first, and Tweek’s breath hitched at the stretch. Despite him and Craig being relatively close in size, Craig’s fingers were still much thicker than his own. 

The discomfort lasted for a brief moment, and Craig started moving his fingers, getting Tweek ready for his cock that was now leaking pre-come all over the bed sheets. Tweek kept his eyes closed, mouth letting out small, breathy moans. He had always enjoyed the feeling of being filled with his own fingers, but having Craig’s fingers filling him, hitting places he could never reach with his own fingers was making him light-headed. 

As he entered a third finger into Tweek, Tweek’s eyes suddenly flew open, a loud moan ripping from his mouth as Craig pressed his fingers into what he assumed must be Tweek’s prostate. Craig focused on that spot, massaging it with his fingers. Tweek thrashed his head back and forth on the pillow, his moans getting louder and more frantic. 

“You like that, babe?” Craig grunted, worried that he was going to come _ just _ from Tweek’s moans alone. Tweek nodded, hands gripping the sheets as his whole body jerked with pleasure. Craig was almost in awe, that he could make Tweek feel this good with just his fingers. 

“Please, Craig,” Tweek pleaded, eyes starting to water as his hold on the sheets got even tighter, fingers turning white from how hard he was gripping on. “I need you, please.”

“Fuck, you sure?” Craig slid his fingers out from Tweek’s body, Tweek whined at the loss. Craig grabbed the lube and slicked up his own dick, shivering as he finally touched his poor leaking cock for the first time that night. He reached over to get a condom, but Tweek grabbed his wrist, “Wait, if- if it’s okay, I- I don’t want to use a condom for our first time.” Tweek said, causing Craig to widen his eyes in shock. He was okay with going bareback the first time- the two had only been with each other, but he was surprised that Tweek would be okay with it.

“You sure, babe?” Tweek gave a shy smile, “I’m sure. I want to feel you.” Craig grinned back at the blonde haired boy under him, giving him a quick heated kiss. 

“Y-you ready?” Craig stuttered, his heart racing. He longed to finally be inside Tweek, but he needed Tweek to give him the okay, needed to be patient. Tweek nodded again, wrapping his legs around Craig’s waist. Craig gave a shuddering breath before lining himself up, and began to push himself into Tweek.

Craig went slowly, pausing a few times, both to let Tweek adjust to the new sensation of having something much larger than fingers inside himself, and for Craig to control his frantic urge to push in all the way. Craig was so sure he was going to come the second he pushed in, not ready for how tight Tweek was. Once he was fully inside, he bottomed out and nuzzled his face against Tweek’s neck, pressing small kisses on the sweaty skin underneath. 

Tweek threw his hands into Craig’s hair, petting the black locks as he bit down on his lower lip, still adjusting to the new sensations. Tweek had read about what it was like to have a cock up your ass for the first time, and while it didn’t hurt as badly as he was led to believe, it certainly felt new. Meanwhile, Craig was trying to think of whatever gross thing he could in order to not shoot his load right away with how tight Tweek felt around him.

After a few moments, Tweek let go of his bruising lower lip, letting out a sigh of content as he pleaded, “Craig,  _ ah,  _ y-you can move now.” 

Craig started to move his hips, sinking back into Tweek and setting a steady pace.

“God,” Craig voice husky and teaming with pure desire, making Tweek feel hot all over and melt into the bedsheets. “You feel so fucking good.” 

Tweek wrapped his legs even tighter around Craig’s hips, lost in the feeling of Craig inside him, slamming back in at a pace that made Tweek’s eyes roll back in his head. When Craig hit that spot again, Tweek arched his back off the bed with a wail. Tweek had no idea what getting fucked was going to feel like, but he never thought it would feel this good. Every time Craig’s cock pounded into him, pleasure shot through Tweek’s body, toes curling.

Craig knew he wasn’t going to last long, from how tight Tweek was and the moans coming out of Tweek’s mouth driving him absolutely insane. He reached down to grab Tweek’s throbbing dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Tweek howled, now digging his fingers into Craig’s back, moaning out Craig’s name like a mantra.

“Tweek, fuck, I-I’m gonna come.” Craig’s thrusts had lost any sense of rhythm, and he was now thrusting on pure instinct and need to finally come. “M-me too,” Tweek mewled, his body about to burst. 

It only took a few more hard thrusts and a flick of the wrist before Tweek came, body stilling and mouth open in a silent scream, come spurting out all over his stomach and Craig’s hand. The look on Tweek’s face as he came and how Tweek clenched around him made Craig let out a loud groan as he spilled inside Tweek, riding out his orgasm and then collapsing on top of Tweek.

The two stayed silent, the only sounds in the room being their hard breathing. With his breath finally under control, Craig pulled out, Tweek mewling at the strange sensation of Craig’s come dripping from his hole.

Craig pulled Tweek into his arms, feeling sleepy and utterly in love with his boyfriend. As strange as it sounded, Craig finally felt complete.

“I love you, Tweek.” Craig whispered into the dark, candle lit room. Tweek pressed a kiss to Craig’s chest, “I-I love you too, Craig.”

When morning came, the two would have to start worrying about their future- graduating, college and other dumb adult stuff. But tonight, the two could focus on the now, wrapped in each other’s arms without a single care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! My SP tumblr is @kaythuwu   
> I have lots of fic plans for this college AU, so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> tumblr: kaythuwu


End file.
